LA HISTORIA DE UNA MORTIFAGA
by onigendiva
Summary: LO UNICO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR ES QUE ENTREN Y LA LEAN... USTEDES SERAN LOS MEJORES JUEZES.


"LA HISTORIA DE UNA MORTIFAGA"

(PROLOGO)

Habia una historia que cuenta que unas personas se unieron al peor y mas tenebroso mago de todos los tiempos y sobretodo de todos los aliados de la oscuridad, la gente contaba que a quel mago tenebroso busco aliados junto a esas personas que el recluto cauasaron los peores estrojos de todo el mundo Muggle y sobretodo Magico. La gente conocia a esas personas como Mortifagos seres llenos de maldad, impuresa y crueldad ,unos estaban ahi por que era la tradiccion de su familia ser un mago perverso otros por ira, por venganza, por sed de sangre y por el temor hacia ese ser oscuro, y otros por que fueron consumidos por el odio, ambiccion y sobretodo maldad, despues el mago oscuro se hizo llamar Lord Voldemort se llamo asi por que todo quien escuchara su nombre lo pondria a temblar sobretodo al Mundo Magico. El señor tenebroso asi era como sus Mortifagos y sus mas leales aliados lo llamaban, se cuenta que el señor tenebroso hizo del Mundo Magico un infierno y un caus total, sus mortifagos mataban a cualquier persona que interviniera en su camino, ellos no solamente mataban a los de su propia sangre si no que tenian un odio y asco tremendos hacia los hijos de padres Muggle es decir personas que eran Magos o Brujas hijas de humanos de padres no Magos y los que no poseian la misma sangre ellos los llamaban de la manera mas cruel y perversa los llamaban "Sangre Sucias", se unieron precisamente por esa razon a Voldemort por que sentian un despresio horrible hacia los hijos de Padres no Magos y Voldemort sentia lo mismo por eso su idea era aparte de conquistar al Mundo Magico era matar a todas las personas no puras asi para que la sangre pura pedesca por toda la eternidad. Tenia una idea perversa y demasiada cruel, sobretodo muy descabellada, el y sus Mortifagos seguian matando cruelmente alas personas puras y impuras.

Hasta que un dia llego una profeccia cerca de un niño iba a nacer y iba avencer al Mago mas malvado y perverso del todo Mundo Magico y ala vez Muggle, cullo niño se iva llamar Harry Potter. Al escuchar la profecia Voldemort se quedo impresionado y mas por que las personas que iban a tener ese niño que era capas de vencerlo era nada menos que la familia Potter, se trataba nada menos de Lily Evans y Jemms Potter los cuales eran de los mejores Aurores del mundo Magico. Voldemor quien sentia que el tiempo se le acababa al medio de la histeria mando a sus Mortifagos para que mataran al pequeño quien ya habia nacido, ya Voldemort habia sabido del nacimiento de aquel niño quien habia dicho la profecia que lo llevaria a su muerte. Los Potters al enterarse que Voldemort los buscaba para matar a su pequeño se escondieron para que no los pudiera encontrar Voldemort ni sus Mortifagos. Los Potter pasaron dias muy felices con su pequeño bebe quien tenia apenas tres años, Voldemort se habia decesperado por que no los encontraban hasta que un dia desidio ordenarle a uno de sus Mortifagos que interrogaran a todos los amigos de los Potter, pronto llegaria el momento que los amigos de Lily y Jemms fueron capturados y interrogados sus amigos eran Frank y Alice Lomboton quienes ya se habian casado y habian tenido un pequeño de un mes al quien llamaron Nevil Lomboton. Voldemort le pidio a su mano derecha que se encargara de sacarles la informaccion de donde se encontraban los Potter, la persona quien le enconmendo la mision de interrogar a los Lomboton era una mujer, la mejor Mortifaga y tambien la mas leal y su mejor aliada , sobretodo su brazo derecho, la mujer se llamaba Bellatrix Black Rosier era una mujer fria y muy malvada, sobretodo cruel. La Mortifaga empezo interrogar a Frank y Alice pero ellos no decian ni una sola palabra provocando que se enfadara la Mortifaga y les lanzara una Maldiccion llamada "Cruciatus" la cual hacia que los oponentes se retorcieran del dolor hasta la locura. De nuevo les volvio a preguntar donde estaban la familia Potter pero ellos no decian nada y ella se decesperaba y los torturaba con mas fuerza, los amenazaba con hacerle daño a sus familiares y sobretodo con matar a su unico hijo, apesar del gran miedo que sentian por su hijo no hablaron, Bellatrix cada vez mas molesta les aplicaba la maldicion Crusiatus para que hablara, los volvia amenazar con matar a su hijo, esta vez ya no pudieron conservar la calma ya que el les dio panico y sufrimiento el hecho de pensar que esa mujer tan cruel fuera capaz de lastimar a un niño indefenso sobretodo a un niño que apenas tenia trea años, era tan solo un bebe... pero sabian de ante mano que ella era capaz de eso y de mas. Bellatrix no les pudo sacar la informaccion y de nuevo los torturo estaba muy molesta de que ellos no le quisieran decir nada, los siguio y siguio torturando mientras les hacia preguntas pero llego el momento en que ellos no pudieron resistir mas la Maldiccion Cruciatus y murieron sin decirle nada ala Mortifaga quien los miraba friamente y fastidia por que no habia consegido que le dijieran nada. Los Lomboton se habian llevado el secreto ala tumba.

Los Potter vivian tranquilos y seguros junto con su pequeño, pensaron que nunca serian encontrados pero se equivocaron ya que en una noche Voldemort supo donde se encontraban por un espia que el tenia infiltrado en Ministerio de Magia y Hechiseria y sobretodo en la Ordel del Fenix que habia sido hecho en secreto por Dumbollder para poder detener a los Mortifagos y a Voldemort y salvar al Mundo Magico y Muggle. Voldemort ya decidido fue hacia la casa de los Potter para matarlos definitavamente, ya ahi entro ala casa para matar al niño elejido tambien mato a sus padres por haberse entrometido en su camino, mato a Jems Potter quien trato de detenerlo pero murio inmeditamente ya que no tenia su varita para poder enfrentar a Voldemort, subio ala habitaccion donde se encontraban Lily y Harry ya que James antes de morir le dijo que se fuera ella junto con Harry, le pidio que sobreviviera ella y su hijo que el se haria acargo de Voldemort. Lily trataba de tranquilizarse, trato de buscar una salida pero fue demasiado tarde ya que vio que Voldemort habia entrado en la habitacion al verlo corrio alterada hacia la puerta para cerrarla aunque sabia que una simple puerta no serviria para detenerlo, al borde del panico agarro a Harry en sus brazos y se voltio abrazandolo para darle tranquilidad pero la puerta fue destrosada por un hechizo que habia lanzado Voldemort permitiendole entrar ala alcoba donde se encontraba ellos dos, la madre de Harry le pidio misericordia por su hijo pero Voldemort se burlo y le dijo que se apartara pero Lily no le hizo caso quizo enfrentarse a el pero no tenia su varita para defenderse el cual se rio de ella para despues y levantar su varita y pronunciar la maldiccion Mortifera la cual era una de las peores "Avada kedavra" salio un destello verde provocandole la muerte ala Madre de Harry . Voldemort se dirigio ala cuna donde estaba Harry el niño empezo a llorar lo cual desespero a Voldemort y este alborde de la histeria le dijo que se callara pero el niño no paro, pero de un momento a otro su llanto habia terminado solamente para verlo serio.

Voldemort levanto su varita y pronuncio la maldicion que acabaria con su vida, de su varita salio de nuevo un destello verde como cuando mato a James y a Lily , el rayo salio directo hacia el pero al momento que iba hacia donde el estaba se hizo como un campo que protegio a Harry, la maldicion asesina se regreso hacia Voldemort haciendo que explotara en milles de pedasoz, los Mortifagos quienes atacaban y mataban alos Aurores quienes habian ido a detenerlo, se empezaron a detener ya que se habian dado cuenta para su sorpresa y temor que su amo y señor habia muerto. Alborde del panico los Mortifagos empezaron a huir pero no pudieron ya que algunos fueron asesinados por los Aurores y oros los arrestaron. Bellatrix se escapo pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la agarraron, ella habia enloquesido y empezo agritar como loca, se puso muy agresiva ,el ministro la condeno a una condena por siempre estar en Azcaban la prision mas fria y mas sombria del mundo Magico, ahi se encontraban los mas peligrosos Magos de la Historia Magica, ella y otros fueron enviados a Azcaban.

- Bellatrix Black Rosier que da usted senteciada por la muerte de Frank y Alice Lomboton y tambien por ser una Mortifaga y Aliada de Lord Voldemort , no solamente eso si no por todas las Muertes de personas Puras y Impuras.

La Mortifaga lo miraba con maldad pero despues se empezo a reir con locura.

- Llevense a esta Mortifaga inmunda - dijo molesto el ministro.

Los Guardias la agarraron pero esta empezo aforcegiar agrsivamente con ellos, para despues mirar al Ministro con coraje y odio.

- Miserable algun dia me las vas apagar sucio Sangre Sucia y tambien algun dia mi Amo y Señor regresara del mismo Infierno para vengarse de todos ustesdes y sobretodo de ese maldito mocoso - gritaba desquisiadamente aquella Mortifaga que al enterarse de que su amo habia muerto no lo podia creer y mucho menos que un niño lo haga podido vencer al mago mas oscuro y maligno de todos los timepos.

La encerraron en Azcaban, su locura ,odio ,sed de sangre,maldad y ira aunmentaban mas con el paso del tiempo, pasaron mas años de la muerte de Voldemor y el encerramiento de Bellatrix y de los demas Mortifagos , y tambien de la muerte de los padres de Harry, sobretodo de la muerte de los padres de Nevil Lomboton es asi como la profecia dio el comienzo del niño que sobrevivio y tambien el que acabo con Voldemort.

(Se habran preguntado alguna vez como la Mortifaga mas poderosa y la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort se unio a el y sobretodo por que fue arrastrada hacia la oscuridad y la maldad. Si quieren saber mas siganme por que esta historia apenas a comenzado...)

CONTINUARA...

* * *

ESPERO ESTA VEZ NO TENER NINGUN ERROR JEJEJE..., ESPERO LES GUSTE.


End file.
